Always Be My Baby
by BrooklynBrn4lyf
Summary: Edward and Bella used to love eachother-- 8 years ago. That was before Edward broke Bella's heart. 8 years later Edward and Bella's companies are merging. What will happen? -1st fanfic, suck at summaries...E/B be honest when reviewing.
1. Chapter 1Always Be My Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. No matter how much I want to...

**Author's Note**

** This is my first fanfiction so tell me how it is andI'm not really sure how everything works so yea help me out if you can**

Prologe:3rd person

"Alice! I can't stay with her it's not worth it. It isn't I mean really." Edward ye;lled at Alice as Bella stood outside the door hearing everything.

But Edward..."Alice began but stopped abruptly in seeing Bella's tear streaked face, "Bella." Alice wispered.

"Fuck you Edward." Bella said in a monotone as she turned and walked out of the Cullen's life for what should have been forever.

Chapter 1: Always Be My Baby

**BPOV**

Merging, Merging I can't believe I have to merge with Midnight Sun studios where Edward Cullen was the CEO. Please dear God don't let it be the same Edward from Forks. I need a drink.

"I'm home!" Rosalie yelled into our two bedroom apartment, "How was work?" she askeds as she plopped herself on the couch.

"Well," I started slowly, "Our company's merging."

"Really? With who? Why" She asked slightly puzzled.

"Ummmm..." I began tentavly, "Midnight Sun Studios, with the CEO being none other than Edward Cullen." Rose's eyes widened with shock as she whispered, "The Edward Cullen. The jerk who you were in love with through high school. The one who led you on then broke your heart?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes and simply nodded.

"Oh Bella!" She cried as she flung me into an embrase. "If he hurts you I will kick his ass. Promise." That made me smile. Totally Rose the beautiful blue eyed, blond haired, goddess that could kick ass in a split second. My only other friend since Alice. "I'm serious Bella, you weren't in good shape when you first came here. Randomly crying, never eating, practically a shell."

"I know." I whispered. How could I forget I still remember my first day of college.

_~Flashback~_

_" Hi i'm Rosalie I'm guessing your my roommate." A blond goddess says as she walked into the dorm. "And you are?"_

_"Bella" I mumble throught my tears._

_"Well Bella looks like you need cheering up so we're going clubbing be ready at 10:30pm." I gave her an incredulous look before finally nodding. This was college, Edward was gone, time for me to change._

_~End Flashback~_

I was brought out of my trace by a knock at the door.

"Oh Bella," Rose said as she hopped off the couch, "That's Emmett. We have a date but it but it completely slipped my mind. I'll cancel if you need me." Icould see how much of a sacrifice that would be written all over her face. Rose's a full time med student and is woking her way through college so she was really busy. I shook my head and smiled as she jerked the door open. Her and Emmett had a full make out session before he turned to me and yelled, "Hey Bella! Heard your merging front page news. That must suck well gotta go love Rosie." I smiled as he wisked Rose away. Emmett was a giant, the curlie haired, dimpled cheeked giant that stole Rose's heart. He was the brother I never had and I couldn't help but to be happy for them. My thoughts drifted to Edward as I got ready for bed. My first day of hell starts tomorrow.

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan, Bella, my Bella. The only girl I've ever loved. The girl that was too good for me. The girl ofconstant dreams and morning woods. The girl I never expected to see, _"Fuck you Edward." _The words still ring ion my mind relentlessly. The coldness in her vice, her face tear streaked. The worst was the look in her eyes. Hurt, betryal, anger, and pain so much pain. The pain I caused Alice from Bella over hearing those words, from causing her to lose her best friend, her first friend. I was a dick but look at my shy sweet Bella now CEO of Swans Fly Industries. I had to smile at that. After 8 years I get to see Bella again.


	2. Chapter 2Up Against the Wall

Disclaimer: Yea everybody knows I don't own Twilight I could never be as good an author as Stephenie Meyer but in my dreams that's another story.

**Author's Note**

**Yay second chapter and I put it up pretty fast this time. I don't kno if I'll be able to **

**update during the week. Thats what happens when your in high school. :( But I'll try to update really soon.**

**Chapter 2: UP Against the Wall**

**BPOV**

I woke up to my alarm clock blairing Don't Trust Me by 3 OH 3 and groaned as I rolled out of bed to start my day. An hour later I walked into my office and was immidiatly stopped by Angela, my best secretary ever.

"Bella, your meeting starts in an hour," she paused for a second, "and I wasn't suppost to say anything but you have visitors in your office." She looked at me guiltily but I just smiled and nodded. I already had a pretty good idea of who it could be.

"Thanks Ange." I said as I turned and entered my offfic only to be greeted by Alice, Esme, and Carlisle Cullen.

"Bella!" Alice screeched as she threw herself at me. "How are you? How's life been? I've missed you sooooo much! We have to catch up. How bout dinner 7:30? Oh I have to call Jasper. It's time for a girls night." She bounded away to go call Jasper as I smiled and shook my head. My overactive little Pixie hasn't changed at all. I tured to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

"Mom...Dad." I whispered unsure of wheather or not this tradition was still accepted.

"Oh Bella." Esme whispered as she pulled me into a loving hug, "We've missed you so much. Our house was never the same." I could hear the sadness in her voice and automatically felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Esme I'm so so sorry." I whispered a tear running down my cheek.

"Bella," Carlisle's stern voice broke in, "never again." I looked from him to Esme's eager face and acknowledgement dawned on me. He was talking about me leaving. How could I not promise this I missed them so much.

"I promise." I said smiling slightly.

"Good." Carlisle smiled, "Come Esme we have to get ready for the meeting." I smiled at them again as they walked out and turned to straighten my desk. I didn't get far before I was inturrupted by my door being banged open and being pulled into a bear hug.

"Jake!" I squealed while being spun around. "Put me down! What are you doing here?" He set me down and I automatically took a step back to look him over. Jacob Black is my best friend and has been since my freshman year in college. Muscular build, intimidating stance, but frendly eyes. He's the real reason I got over Edward so fast, but I would never tell Rose that.

"Hey Bells. You look great CEO life must be treating you well." I gave him a big smile and leaned against my desk.

"Yea Jake it really is but..." I hesitated and my smile faltered, "We're merging today and my meeting is in five minutes so you wanna meet for lunch and explain why your here."

"Yea Bells no probled see you at 12:30 I'll pick you up." He pulled me into another bone crushing hug before leaving. I didn't see Jake half as much as I wanted to. He lived in my hometown Forks, Washington while I lived right outside of Hollywood, California. It may not seem that far but for Jake Seattle was far. After Jake left I quicly grabbed my briefcase and went to the conference room where the meeting was being held.

I walked into the room with an air of confidence that was quickly lost when I saw him. His green eyes pierced mine taking me back to high schools.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Bella come on I wanna show you something." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the forest. I smiled at him my face filled with trust and admiration._

_"Edward don't let me fall." I whispered recovering from a slight stumble._

_"Don't worry Bella, " He smiled at me with his dazzeling crooked grin," I'll never let you fall, love."_

_~End Flashback~_

Even then I couldn't help but to be drawn to him I'm starting to think that that was the day that I fell inrrevocably and unconditionaly in love with Edward Cullen. I tore my gaze away from him and quickly scanned the room. After making sure everbody was present I began filling them in on whats going on at Swan Flys Inc.

**EPOV**

So beautiful. She really is. When she walked in I felt things that I haven't felt since 18. I don't just mean havin gto deal with my heart. I've been with women after Bella but none and I mean none of them had the effect that Bella has on me. I had to reajust myself in my seat when she started talking. Just her voice turned me on like some hormonal kid. It's disgusting. I can't say I remember anything she said my mind was lost between the day she left and what I could do to her on this table.

"Did you get that Edward?" A cold emotionless voice broke through my thoughts and I stupidly looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. The owner turned out to be Bella who was looking at me impatiantly. I was so startled by the frost bitten look in her eyes that I could only mumble unintellegenly, "Ummmmm Ummma mmma." Alice shot me a look as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well glad you were listening," She said sarcastically while rolling her stone cold brown eyes, "I'm sure you could find someone to fill you in, any questions I'll be in my office till 12:30."

"Where are you going at 12:30?" I blurted out before I could think. She narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth to answer but was inturrupted by a deep voice coming from the door.

"She's going to lunch with me." I felt as if my heart was being ripped out as we both turned to the door. Standing there was this giant Native American guy about our age with long black hair. I glanced at Bella and noticed her expression softened greatly. I looked at Alice who was watching their exchange tentively with skeptisim in her eyes. I turned back to watch Bella and this jerk off. I know it's inrational to be jealouse because me and Bella weren't together but dammit I was jealouse.

"Jake." She whispered," I'm in a meeting you said 12:30 it's 11:30."

"Yea! I know." He exclaimed bouncing. He was fucking bouncing like Alice or something, "But I couldn't wait." He took a step towards her and I automatically stood up. There was no way this dog looking mother fucker was getting any closer to my Bella. Yea it's an overreaction but I don't care. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear causing her face to light up giving me a glimps of the old Bella. Much to my displeasure she also threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into her version of a bear hug. I couldn't fucking take it I was seeing red.

"Who The Fuck Is This!?!?"

**Well chapter 2 is done tell me what you think. On and the titles of the chapters are names of songs.**

**This chapter's title was sung by Boys Like Girls, my inspiration for the moment. Chapter 1 was Mariah Carey.**


	3. Chapter 3That Girl Is Mine

Disclaimer: Yea I know I don't own twilight *sigh*

**Author's Note**

**Yea this is the next chapter I couldn't help myself but this is the last for**

**this week. I have to study for my Chemistry test. *sigh***

**Chapter 3: The Girl Is Mine**

**  
EPOV**

"Who The Fuck Is This?" I was seething and my tone came out menacing. This Jake kid gave me an incredulous look before turning back to Bella. I could tell from her eyes she was livid but was trying to contol her emotions.

"I'm so sorry for my rudeness." She said clearly ignoring my outnurst and speaking to my family, "Jake just dilivered some life changing news and it kind of distracted me." She blushed.

"No really." I muttered trying desprately to control my body's reaction from Bella's tell tale blush. What the hell's wrong with me.

"Shut up Edward." Aliced hissed. At the mention of my name wolf boy's eyes got really big and he looked at Bella.

"Edward as in Edward Cullen?" Bella inclined her head slightly as confermation.

"What the HELL!?!?" Jacob's voice boomedcausing Bella to flinch, "This is who your merging with? Fucking Edward Cullen!" I guess he's heard of me... While he was yell he began walking towards me fist clenched. Bella rushed in between us and put her small hand on his chest.

"Jake please stop." She was pleading with him fucking pleading. I took a step foward.

"Bella are you fucking serious after what he did to you?" His voice dropped to a normal tone.

"Jake," she whispered her voice breaking, "I wasn't that bad."

"The hell you weren't," his voice raised again, "You were a fucking mess Bella because of this Prick!" He was glaring at me as he spoke, "A FUCKING SHELL. BELLA!!! it took you years for you to come back out." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. I really doupt he realized how much his words affected me. I was so pissed at my self making the sweetest person go through all of that. He began to talk again after composing himself. "Does Emmett know?" He asked wiping away her tears. Wait who the fuck was Emmett? I was pissed all over again first Jake and then Emmett , Bella's been busy but what did I expect I left her. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Jake, I want Edward to live. You know Emmett he blows stuff out of proportion." She whisperes. I suddenly wanted to meet this so called Emmett and planned to with the first opportunity.

"So when are you planning on telling him? This is something you can't really hide."

"I know." She sighed, "I'll tell him at dinner with you and Rose there for restraint." Jake chuckled and shook his head. Thing were finally calming down when I opened my mouth, "He's staying at your house?" Bella turned around slowly to look at me. There was so much pain in her eyes that it made me take a step back.

"Yea," Jake answered for her, "Saw her naked too. Like you should care. Your lucky Bella's such a caring person. You should be dead." I flinched at his words but completely agreed, "took fucking two years for her to be semi normal. She still doesn't date Jackass. You fucking ruined the male population for her." He snorted in disgust before turning to Bella, "Ready for lunch?" She nodded her head slightly before turning to us, her face a mask not showing any emotions.

"I'm sorry you all had to witness Jake's outburst. It won't happen again." Her voice was shockingly calm as if the past 20 minutes never happened, "Edward you don't have to worry about your life," Yea like that's what I was worried about, "and Alice," her voice became hesitant, " I would still like to go to dinner. If you like."

"Ofcourse Bella." Alice responded softly none of the exsuberant Pixie we all love. Bella smiled slightly as she turned and walked out the room Jake on her heels. Just like a dog. I was still pissed when my family began to talk.

"You need to fix this." Carlisle said with Esme nodding along. Well obviously tell me something I don't know. "You and Bella are perfect for eachother and she's family. So fix this." He didn't give me an option it was a demand. I nodded and watched him and Esme walk out. I looked at Alice as she began to walk towards the door. She glanced at me and said, "When you fix this, and I know you will, don't mess it up again. I'm not losing my best friend again no matter what." She then continued walking out the door. I prayed Alice was right I would give anything for another chance with Bella.

**This chapter's name is named after the song That Boy is Mine By Brandy. I love your reviews**

**they're like Thanksgiving dinner. :) So yea review. **

**Shout out 2 my BFF MissCullen112108**


	4. Chapter 4 Learning To Fall

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Twilight but maybe one day I'll own something that is almost as good

**Author's Note**

**Hey I finally has a chance to update. Honestly this isn't one of my favorite chapters. **

**Chapter 6 is so much ****better. Vampiregurl you are**

** so right it's gonna take alot to fix this as for why he said Bella's not worth it you have to wait and see.**

**Love, Love, Love the reviews people.**

**The title was inspired by Boys Like Girls (again)**

Chapter 4 Learning to Fall

BPOV

Today was the best and worst day of my existence. I know crazy right. That meeting was horrible and I'm pissed at Jake who is currently begging for my forgiveness but I can't help but to be happy. Charlie, I have to call him. Is cleared. It's gone all of it the doctor said it was a miracle but it's gone. CHarlie had lung cancer that was getting progressivly worse till I begged him to take a trial drug that actually worked! Forget calling him I'm going to go see him. Shit I can't I have to get the Cullens settled in. "Hey Jake," I inturrupted whatever he was saying, "I'm going to Forks next month mind if I stay with you?" Charlie got married to Sue Clarewater just before he found out he had lung cancer so they never really had the newlyweds experience that most people did. Call it women's intuition but I had a feeling they would be catching up now.

"Sure does this mean you for-" I didn't let him finish. I didn't forgive him yet but I knew I would soon. It was impossible to stay mad at Jake for too long. Besides he just said what I wanted to, except for that dead part, but was to scared to.

"No, Jake I love you but don't push it. Really saying you should be dead that was really cold and I wasn't that bad off you and Rose make me sound horrible." Jake loked at me and rolled his eyes. I really wasn't embarrassed by what he said the Cullens were my second family so they used to know almost everything about me. I knew it was going to come out but I didn't think it would happen at a bussiness meeting.

"So why are you waiting till next month to come to Forks?" I Looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I have to get everything straightened up here and then I'm gone."

"Why do you have to straighten up here I thought that was _Cullen's_" he snared the name, "job?"

"Techniqually," I started, "It is but it's my company and I want it to have a easy transaction....Jake did you really have to bring up seeing me naked?" He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Bells he shouldn't care and honesty seeing you anked was worst for me than it was for you." I shoved him playfully and pouted.

"I'm not that bad your just saying that

"Yea cause I love seeing you naked." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what I'll see you later at home. I have stuff to do." I said shoving him towards the door.

"Sure Bella On Your Bed. Yea I'll Pick Up The Whipped Cream. What Color Do You Want to Use Tonight? How Bout Green Your Favorite?!!!!" JAke yelled into the office hallway causing Alice to come out of her office and raise a questioning eyebrow, I nodded for her to come over before turnig to Jake.

"Are you done?" I questioned, rolling my eyes. Ever since the beginning of college Jake and I used to sit on my bed and eat sliced apples with caramel and whipped cream, and everybody at my office knew that. He originally didit to help me get over Edward and I guess it just stuck. "No point in yelling everybody already knows what your talking about." I said slightly smug.

"Not Edward." He smirked. I grimanced Jake was going to make Edwards life a living hell. "Don't forget the caramel love ya Bells!!!" He yelled into the hallway as he walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"See ya Jake I swear you were dropped on your head when you were younger." I turned and walked into the office only to be greeted by a bouncing Alice. I spoke before she could say anything.

"Jake and I have a completely plutonic relationship. Nothings happened between us and nothing will. He was really talking about apples. So go ahead ask questions now." I looked at her expectantly

"Oh Bella I've missed you!" She yelled while throwing herself at me, "You don't understand how life's been since you left. Our family became so broken. Edward became a egotisical bastard that fucked these hoes," I flinched at her words, "To get over," She paused, "to get over how badly he fucked up. I don't really know his exact reasoning cause we kind of had a broken relationship after that. I love my brother but I was beyond pissed when you walked out and he didn't go get you." I could se the conflict of emotions cross her face pain, anger, fustration, name it and it was there.

"Alice," I began, "Even if he would have come after me it would have ended the same way. I wouldn't have listened to him." She stopped me abruptly.

"No Bella, trust me if Edward would have explain---" She fell scilent as Edward's voice snarled

"Shut up Alice..."

**I know I ended the chapter right when Edward came in but there has to be some insentive for you all**

**to keep reading. I love your reviews they make me feel really special so please review **

**good or bad. Oh I need dares Emmet would give Edward if he hated him.**

**If anybody reads a good human fanfic I need suggestions I'm tired of looking.**

**Well chapter 5 probably won't come till next weekend. I wrote it I just need time to type it and schools not letting**

**that happen. Gotta go study for spanish. Adios**


	5. Chapter 5 Replay

Discalimer: Nope I still don't own Twilight that's Stephanie Meyer's territory, but I will own my movie ticket to go see New Moon Nov. 20th.

**Author's Note**

**Yea I'm back and I know last time I left you right when Edward came in **

**but I hope this chapter makes up for it. So yea I don't**

**really have anything else to say**

**so without anymore waiting**

**chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5 Replay**

**BPOV**

"Alice, Shut up." Edward snarled.

"No let her finish Edward. What if he would have come Alice?" I whispered looking at Alice's torn expression. "Nevermind Alice," I whispered feeling instantly guilty about pushing her, "Edward didn't come so I went to NYU to live my pathetic, "anger laced my voice, "life and here I am now. In my offic with one of the best friends I could ever wish for and her brother nothing more nothing less." I shrugged at her and smiled slightly, "and my life hasn't been that bad...it really hasn't." She smiled brightly at me.

"Good," she glanced at me then Edward before continuing, "So how bout boys?" She asked. I smirked knowing exactly what she was doing. She was playing the famous game Get Edward Jealouse. I looked at Edward and saw him glaring at Alice lie he wanted to kill her.

"Well Alice," I smiled brightly, and winked for an extra effect, "we'll have to talk about my escapades tonight. How bout a girls night?" She smiled at me brightly.

"Sure Bella. This is going to be good isn't it?"

"I don't lnow about good Alice...Just know my preferences have changed since high school." I glanced at Edward as I said this. He was pissed beyond belif. I could tell. He was leaning against the door frame breathing heavely.

"Ok Bella I gotta go back to work. See ya at 7:00." She said hopping off my dest and walking/skipping towards my door.

"Oh Alice," She turned and looked at me waiting for me to continue, "Jake's staying over so he's gonna be there I hope yo--" I stopped talking when I saw Edwards face. I honestly didn't mean for Jake to be a part of me and Alice's game I really was just telling her but...Edward looked completely livid. If looks could kill I would be 8 feet under and I mean 8 feet.

"Alice out!" he growled. Alice actually looked scared as she scrambled out of my office. Edward closed the door and locked it before stalking towards me and pushing me against my desk. His emerald eyes blazed into mine.

"Bella," He whispered his lips brushing mine, "please tellme you aren't sleeping with that dog." I had to do something quick cause I could feel myself falling for him all over again after 8 years. I pushed him away casually, resisting the urge to flip him aroud, push him against my desk and do God knows what, and quickly walked to the other side of the desk.

"Why does it matter to you, Edward?" I asked him trying to keep my voice harsh, "Why does it matter if I fucked him or James, or Connor?" Those were just some random names of the people Rose forced me to go on dates with but Edward didn't need to know that. At this point our faces were are inches apart. "You fucking used me and fucking left! You don't have a right to care!" I said this with as much venom I could possibly muster up. His face immediately turned from anger to pain sending a jolt straight to my heart.

"Bella," He whispered, "please?"

"Fuck off Edward." I said as I began walking to unlock the door. I got a total of ywo feet before he grabbed me and spun me towards him. His lips crashed into mine in a force full anger filled kiss. I responded immediatly wrapping my arms around his neck and intwining my fingers into his hair, melting into his soft mold. His toung glided over my bottom lip asking for entrace. I responded immediatly, again, and our toungs began their battle for dominance. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer only to jump away at the feeling of his arousal. Breaking our kiss and my trance. Edward was big back in high school don't get me wrong but Damn! I could feel his growth through his pants just imagine with them off. I don't know how he could ever fit into some one especially some one as sexually repressed as me. He chuckled before whispering in my ear.

"Feel something you like, love?" I could feel myself turning red.

"Fuck off Edward, and get the fuck out my office." He looked at me and smirked, making me feel more hot and bothered than before. His hand was on the door knob before he finally spoke.

"Oh  
I'm coming over tonight. I want to hear about your escapades, and Bella I know you don't want to hear this but I never stopped loving you." and he was gone. How the fuck could he just say that to me and leave. What the hell? I was beyond pissed at this revelation but I couldn't help the pang in my heart when I heard his lips say those words. Yea I still love him without a doupt but I refuse to let myself fall for him again. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Jake:

Jake,

Bells here- bring extra whipped cream its needed tonight

**So yea hope you guys like it. Chapter 6 is ready just waiting for me **

**to type it. Ok I know I know how is everybody going to be **

**with Bella at the same time. Easily, everybody's going to her house**

**and yes I mean everybody, so you have that to look foward to**

**in chapter 7. Yea chapter's named after Replay by Iyea i think... dnt hesitate 2 revie**


	6. Chapter 6 Love Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I have no desire to. Now if a vampire named Edward suddenly walked up to me I wouldn't hesitate to take him. That's something I want. :)

**Author's Note**

**Hey it's time for chapter 6. I'm curious what are some of the reasons**

**you guys think Edward said Bella wasn't worth it? Was he even **

**talking about Bella? LOL all these questions will be answered in due **

**time but I'm still curious about your ideas. **

**This chapter is chapter 5 from Eddiekin's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: Love Forever**

**EPOV**

I walked out the bathroom to hear that dog yelling something about being on Bella's bed with whipped cream and caramel. I really wasn't trying to listen to that fucking mutt I was still fuming from the meeting. I saw Alice walk into Bella's office so I decided to join them. I walked into hear Alice telling Bella that if I would have explained she wouldn't have left.

"Shut up, Alice" I snarled. I honestly didn't want Bella to know why I said what I said. How I tricked Alice, how I knew she would hear.....it didn't matter now my plan worked perfectly.

~F_lashback~_

_"Mike man, I don't want Bella to give up her scholarship for me. She got a full ride to NYU. I can't let her just drop it what should I do?" I asked glancing over at my best friend._

_"Break up with her." He said with a shrug. I knew I shouldn't take Mike's advice considering he liked Bella for the longest but I really didn't know what to do._

_~ End Flashback~_

"About boys?" Alice's voice brought me back to the present. I quickly glanced at Bella before turning back to Alice. My Bella is going to blush and tell Alice it's none of her business.

"Well Alice." I turned to look at Bella. Her face was completely calm smug even. Bella has changed over the years. I waited for her to continue. "We'll have to talk about my escapades tonight. How about a girls night?" I was fuming at the thought of another man touching Bella. Alice, of course smiled brightly.

"Sure Bella this is going to be good isn't it?" I know Alice is annoying but this was pushing it. I've never been as pissed at the little pixie as I was at that moment.

"I don't know about good Alice....I just know my preferences have changed since high school." I glared at her. She pretty much just said that she's upgraded since me. This wasn't going to happen

"Ok Bella I gotta go back to work. See you at 7:00." Alice's voice broke me out of thought, _again_.

"Ok Alice," Bella spoke glancing at me before continuing, " Jake's going to be there so you don't--" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. I don't know what my expression portrayed but I felt like killing that Jake guy. I couldn't take it anymore I had to do something.

"Alice. Out!" I growled as I glared at her. I felt kind of bad for her frightened expression but couldn't care at the moment. I slammed the door behind her and locked it. I took three steps towards her and pushed her back into her desk.

"Bella." I breathed relishing in the closeness and how perfectly our bodies fit together. I brushed my lips against hers, "Please tell me your not sleeping with that _dog_." I sneered the last word as she pushed me away feigning causality, and walked around her desk.

"Why does it matter to you Edward?" She snarled at me. Why does it matter? Why does it matter? Why wouldn't it? "Why does it matter if I fucked him, James, or Conner?" I flinched at her words, "You fucking used me and fucking left." I felt like my heart was being torn in half, my pain was probably ruining my facade but I couldn't help myself.

"Bella" I whispered, "Please."

"Fuck off Edward." She said her face void of emotion. She began walking towards the door. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't lose her again. I took two steps towards her and spun her around crashing my lips into hers in the process. I pushed all of my feelings into that kiss. All the anger, remorse,and pain into that one kiss. I was shocked at her eager response. My dick stiffened as our kiss deepened. I relished at the feelings of her hands in my hair, scraping my scalp. She pulled me closer and jumped back immediately turning completely red. She stared down in between us with a contemplative look. I chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"See some thing you like, love?" causing the blush I love so much escalate. I smirked and turned to the door. I was about to leave but had one more thing to say,

"Oh I'm coming over tonight. I want to hear all about your escapades too," I hesitated before continuing, "and Bella I know you don't want to hear this but I never stopped loving you." I left after that not wanting to hear her rejection that was bound to come. I love Bella always have and always will. I thought to myself as I locked myself in my office for the rest of the day.

**The end of another chapter has come yea nothing special **

**just Edwards point of view. Ummm so yea the next**

**chapter is at Bella's house with everybody there.**

**I don't want to tell you if it's good or not**

**so I won't. :) But it's longer than all the other chapters**

**so I'll probably break it in half...cliff hangers here I **

**come. Lol don't be mad they'll give you all an incentive to **

**keep reading. I can't wait till Nov. 20th!!!!!!!**

**~~Reviews are like the new cell phone~~  
~~I hope to get on Christmas. AWESOME!!!~~**


	7. Chapter 7 A Place for My Head

Disclaimer: Yup same as always I don't own twilight but I'm hoping to own the box set after Christmas.

**Author's Note**

**Yes finally the chapter with almost everybody in it.**

**I really could have updated a little faster but**

**I've been watching InuYasha and it's kind of **

**addicting...I'm on episode 81 I know, no where close**

**to the ending. Well thats besides the point**

**I'm rambling back to the story. The title is named**

**after a Linkin Park song.**

**Chapter 7: A Place for My Head**

**3rd POV**

Bella could feel the tension rolling off everyone as they sat around her living room Jake and Emmett were glaring at Edward with a vengeance. Emmett constantly clenching and unclenching his fist. While Edward sat on the edge of the couch closes to the door ready to bolt at any moment. Bella, Alice, and Rose were squashed on the love seat anxiously waiting for somebody to speak.

**APOV**

"Oh this is ridiculous." I finally said looking at our tension filled group. "Lets play a game." This mood defiantly needed lightening. Everybody looked at me... Bella looked slightly hopeful while Edward just looked annoyed, but that was his normal look since him and Bella broke up, "How bout truth or dare?" Bella groaned while everybody else just stared at me...Encouraging much I mean some enthusiasm please, "Come on you guys it'll be fun." I looked around for some support.

"Yea lets play," Rosalie chimed in, "It's better than having this silent pissing contest." I shot her a thankful look, I could tell we would be great friends, before turning back to the group.

"Yea I'll play," Emmett said, I have some questions to ask Eddie." I saw Edward flinch at his nick name. He hated that name along with Ed, Eddiekins and any other variation of his name.

"Emmett" I asked, "How do you know Edward won't say dare?" Emmett glared at Edward while he talked

"Cause...Eddie is a pussy." He snared putting specific emphasis on the Eddie part. I feel kind of bad for my dear brother but this is something he had to figure out.

"I'm in." Edward said looking at Bella, trying to ignore Emmett's jibes. Bella was currently looking a spot on the floor.

"Well hell so am I," Jake's booming voice broke through the current silence, "Now it's up to you Bells, In or not. and If you say not no apples for you." Bella smiled a little before answering.

"I guess I'm in do your worse."

**EmPOV**

Edwards a prick. Edwards a prick. Edwards a prick. He's a prick, a lucky ass prick, but still a prick. He's lucky I loved Bella enough to listen to her. She bagged me not to hurt him when he came over. He ruins her life and she begs me not to punch the prick in the face. That's Bella for ya. "Yea so can I go first?"

"Yea Emmett." Alice said brightly. She was such a happy person. I couldn't help but to like her,

"Ok truth or dare Pr- I mean Eddie." I glared at him challenging him to say dare. I saw Bella sink further into the couch as I waited for his answer. She new how bad my dares are when I'm in a good mood imagine now.

"Truth." Edward said after a minute. Ha he is a pussy I knew it. "Ok," I sat back with a smirk on my face, "So tell me how many people, males included, have you slept with since you so blatantly used and disposed of my little sister for all intensive purposes." He looked a little taken aback by my bluntness but really what did he expect. He cleared his throat before staring me down.

"Well...honestly Emmett I really didn't use Bell-" Rose stopped him.

"That's not what he asked is it Eddiekins? Answer the question." Edward sighed and shook his head. He looked at Bella before continuing.

"I honestly don't know," He looked at Bella again, "I was in a bad place and that's what worked for me." Figures he would use females as a release, Prick.

"Hmmm so while you were out having sex with everything that walks Bella was curled up in bed crying, seems yea Eddiekins it's your turn." He glared at me for a split second before turning to Jake.

"Truth or dare Jacob." Jake glared at him with a vengeance.

**JPOV**

Huh this is a shock I thought he would have asked Bella for sure. Oh well let me answer this bitch.

"Dare." I smirked at him.

"I dare you to tell me how you saw Bella naked." He dared I guess he really wanted to know. Ha this would be fun.

"Ok Eddie. Which time. See I'm assuming your thinking about what I was referring to earlier today. Well lets see we were together at a log cabin Christmas of last year. You know when our relationship was finally getting good. I know it took 7 years for us to get good. Anyway ," I could tell Edward was tensing up, "So she was in our room getting ready for her pole dancing classes," Edward gasped and looked at Bella who was hiding her face. I kind of felt guilty for telling them this but it was worth Edward's face.

"Jacob Black I told you not to tell anybody about those classes!"

**BPOV**

I can't believe Jake told them he promised, "Damn it Jake...I think this game should end." Everybody was just staring at me.

"Really Bella?" Alice asked looking excited.

"Yea I wanted to try something new and I liked pole dancing." She just nodded and looked back at Jake. Rose didn't look shocked but she'll ask questions later. While Emmett just looked pissed. Edward was keeping an amazingly straight face.

"Sorry Bells but they would have figured it out eventually. Anyway she was in the middle of putting on her stilettos when I walked in. You know the fuck me kind of heels?" He looked at Edward as he spoke taunting him. I knew exactly what event he was talking about. It was mortifying. Jake walked in on me while I was trying on a new outfit not getting ready for class and forced me to come clean. He definitely didn't see me naked that time. I wonder where he was going to with this. Honestly talking to Jake about it was like having the sex talk with Charlie..Ewwwwwwwwww. "Yea so when I saw those heels I couldn't take it. I grabbed her, pushed her onto the bed and fucked her senseless." My mouth dropped open from shock. How the fuck could he make some shit up like that?!?! I don't understand how dense I could be to not know where he was leading to but damn this get Edward jealous thing was going to far.

"Jake..J..Jake," I stuttered mindlessly. Out the corner of my eye I saw Alice, and Rose satring at me. Did they really believe him?

"What the fuck dude!?!?" Emmett growled as Jake smiled at Edward who was clutching his seat so tightly it looked like it was going to crumble under pressure.

"Yea and Edward it was good too"

**EPOV**

"What the fuck!?!" I couldn't take this. I flew at Jacob fist swinging.

"Edward!"I heard somebody yell before I was yanked back and held down by Alice, who is freakishly strong for her size. I looked around to find Bella, she was standing in front of Jacob her face tear streaked.

"Bella I'm sorry." I whispered figuring she was crying because I hit her best friend.

"Shut up Edward." She said her voice full of venom, "You didn't do anything wrong! Jake on the other hand did," The pain written across her face made me want to punch him again and give him a bloody nose to go along with that black eye, "First you tell everybody how bad off I was in college. Then you tell them you saw me naked. If that's not bad enough you tell everybody about my classes after you promised you wouldn't!" Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke, "Now you say I fucked you and it was good? What kind of friend are you Jake? Know what Jake leave! I don't care where you go just leave! In fact everybody leave but Rose and Alice." I looked around the room Emmett looked royally pissed and was glaring at Jake, while Rosalie was staring at him with disbelief. Alice looked disappointed, and Jake...well Jake looked like a bitch.

"Bells," Emmet said in a calming voice.

"Not now Em." Bella looked at him with pleading eyes, "just let me talk to my girls. You can call me tomorrow." He hesitated before pulling her into a hug. Emmett seemed like a good guy who generally cared for Bella...like a brother.

"Call me if you need me Bella. Come on Jake," He grabbed Jake, who was still sitting down completely silent, and literary carried him out by the collar, "Eddie." Is it weird that I was hoping all the anger directed towards Jake would lessen the heat on me? Well it obviously didn't. "Rosie I'll call you when I get home." Rose just nodded her attention focused on Bella's figure which was walking towards her, I'm guessing, bedroom. We shuffled into the hall was to let the girls talk.

**Another chapter complete. I started typing this on like monday and**

**I'm just finishing it today. I'm still on episode 81 of InuYasha**

**and all these delays are because of my math and**

**science test. My teachers love giving**

**test on the same day!!! Gosh **

**high school :)**

**So yea hope you like it don't forget to review**

**they make me feel special. Oh I'm not **

**a Jacob hater so don't worry about**

**him. Ok see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rehab

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I did see New Moon the acting was much better and Jacob is SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note**

**I'm back people!!! Thanks Giving weekend finally**

**I can't wait till I get to eat all that good **

**food. Anyway this is like a filler**

**chapter nothing heart stopping. Well here's chapter**

**8. :)**

**Chapter 8: Rehab**

**BPOV**

"AAARRRGGGG!!!!" I screamed into my pillow as Alice and Rose came and sat on my bed. "Damn it Rose why me? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't I find somebody like you did? Or you Alice?" I questioned turning to Alice who was currently rubbing my back. Tears were running down my cheeks, "I swear my life sucks," I ranted, "First Edward breaks my heart and ruins 8 years of my life," I saw ALice flinch at my words, "Sorry Ali," She nodded, "Then Jake one of my best friends tells you guys I take pole dancing classes and he fucked me."

"Bella do you really take those classes?" Rose asked disbelief coloring her voice.

"Yea I do....they make me feel sexy and wanted, and that's what I needed you know?" I wasn't the least bit hesitant in giving her my answers.

"For how long?" Alice asked.

" About six years." I heard Alice gasp as Rose smirked.

"Well they obviously help when we go to the club. Alice why did Edward say what he said to Bella?" My thoughts drifted back to that day as Roses question swirled in my head. I've always wondered that. I've even tricked myself into thinking he wasn't talking about me. Ha whatever...I used to be so incure back then...and just lame but now I've grown up. I looked at Alice waiting for an answer.

"Umm..Aaaa...well...Rose as much as I want to answer that I can't, but I can say it was blown out of proportion. Edward was being stupid he could have easily fixed it if he went after Bella but he didn't." I stared at Alice and shook my head. I really doupt anything Edward said could make me forgive him, but Alice is Alice she'll believe what she wants to. "Really Bella it wasn't that bad you two just needed to talk." I looked at Alice's eager face and sighed.

"Alice I spent eight years in Edward rehab. I honestly don't want to talk to him now. and end up going back" I watched her face drop the broghten immediatly.

"Ok Bella." That's not the end of it. Alice never gives up that easily.

"Guys can we just go to bed? I'm really tired" Rose shrugged while Alice curled up under the covers. I sighed and layed down. Gotta love Fridays.

~~~~~The rest of the weekend went by uneventfully. I'm not counting Jake's millions of apology text and voicemails. Rose hung out with Emmett ofcourse and Alice did what ever she does. She's been extra excited since the famous Jasper is coming home this week. I didn't really care what they were doing as long as I was left alone to think. I guess they sensed that because they left me alone.

So I know everybody's probably wondering why Edward

said what he said. Don't worry It'll come out soon

I have a reason why but I don't really

like it. So if you guys have any ideas

please share.

Title: Rehab By: Rihanna


	9. Chapter 9 Trapped in the Closet

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Author's Note**

**LOL I like this chapter. It's better than the last.**

**I don't feel like writing a long author's note**

**so here's the story.**

**Chapter 9 Trapped in The Closet**

**BPOV**

~_Bella you aren't what I want and never will be so get out of the car!"_

_"But Edward it's moving!!!"... _

_~The very first time I saw your brown eyes your lips said hello and I said hi-_

"What the hell?" I groaned rolling over to turn off my alarm clock which was playing, "If I Ever Fall in Love Again" Really who plays love songs at 6 am? What in the world kind of dream was that, being pushed out the car. Talk about weird. I sighed as I rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom. I hate Mondays.

Rose was spending the night at Emmetts so I didn't have to wait on her causing my usually slow morning to go by pretty fast. I was walking into my office building by 6:55 only to be greeted by Edward Cullen.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." I said curtly as I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"Bella don't be like this. Can we talk? He asked his eyes smoldering. His eyes oh my gosh emerald pools? I had to look away before I started hyperventilating.

"Don't whine Mr. Cullen it's not very becoming and I'm sure the-" I didn't get to finish the sentence. The elevator stopped right in between floors 3 and 4. "What the hell?" I whined, "I hate Mondays." I looked to my side to see Edward smirking, "I'm glad to see this amuses you Mr. Cullen." I spat before walking over to the emergency telephone. Great use that was all it did was ring. I sighed walked back over to the corner and sat down.

"You know I'm surprised your not panicking." Edward's voice, the epitomy of calm, came from the courner causing me to jump.

"What's the point of panicking?" I replied icily, "It's not gonna get us out any faster and we really can't do anything with our cell phones down."

"Bella I want to tell you something..." Edward's silk voice began. I couldn't listen to him. I quickly pulled out my ipod and turned it all the way up zoning out to "Addicted" by Saving Abel. Honestly I panicked. I couldn't listen to what Edward had to say, whatever it was was probably a lie or a sob story to reconcile for that day 8 years ago. I took too much of my time trying to get over it so I zoned him out. I could see him scowling at me.

--Hour One--

Me: Listening to music and glancing at Edward

Edward:Stare at the floor and pick at dust.

--Hour Two--

Me: Listen to music, glance at Edward, and try to read the copy of , "Pride and Prejudice" I remembered i had.

Edward: Glare at me i a seemingly unblinking manner. Kind of uncomfortable.

--Hour Three--

Me: Got into "Pride and Prejudice" my ipod died but I kept the head phones in so Edward wouldn't know.

Edward: Pacing back and fourth driving me crazy

--Hour 3 1/2--

"Damn it Bella. This is enough!" Edward yelled. He had finally stopped pacing and was sitting again facing me. I decided to try and ignore him, and flipped the page of my book. He sighed, "Bella I know you can hear me your ipod died a half an hour ago." I flipped another page, "Well I guess you'll just listen." His voice became determined, "Bella I love you. I've loved you since the first day you fell into me at Forks High School causing that beautiful blush." I rolled my eyes at his words, bull shit. I turned the page, "Damn it Bella these last 8 years have been hell for me too so the least you could do is stop acting like a bitch and hear me out." Me stop acting like a bitch? Did he really just say that? Oh hell no! I put my book down, walked over to him and slapped him. HARD! He cupped his red hand printed cheek, and had the audacity to look shocked, like he could call me a bitch and say the least I could do was listen. Like everything was my fault. Please. I went back to my corner and sat for about 30 seconds before I spoke. My voice low with control.

"Edward what ever happened in your life for the past 8 years should have nothing to do with me. You were the one who took my heart stepped on it and kicked it back to me in pieces.~Alice I can't stay with her it isn't worth it," I mocked his voice before my voice became harsh, "So the least you can do is leave me the fuck alone and ignore me the way I fucking ignore you." I took a deep breath and waited for his slick retort.

"I'm sorry Bella..I..I can't" I looked over to his piercing green eyes that were currently rimmed with tears, "Bella there's something I have to tell you about that day," and he began.

**Author's Note**

**I know. I know heavy cliff hanger but don't **

**worry the truth will come soon.**

**Considering I've already written it you guys won't **

**have to wait that long**

**unless I don't feel like typing. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Please review they make me feel special.**

**Shout to all the people that added me to your favorites**

**I've been looking through your pages for more fanfics to read**

**and found some really good ones. TTYL**

**Title:Trapped in the closet: R kelly**


	10. Chapter 10 Misery Bussiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters and I know it so yea.

**Author's Note**

**Don't you guys love Edward. Well I hope**

**you do cause this chapter's from his**

**point of view.**

**Chapter 10: Misery Business**

**EPOV**

I woke up kind of late this morning and had to rush to work. I still ended up there the same time as Bella like Alice planned. I don't know how that little pixie planned it.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." She said as we entered the elevator. Her voice as cold as ever. As she pressed the button to the 5th floor I made my first attempt at communication,

"Bella don't be like this. Can we talk?" I asked unleashing the full force of my eyes. Most girls swoon at them but not Bella.

"Don't whine Mr. Cullen it's not very becoming, and I'm sure the-" She was cut off by the elevator coming to an abrupt halt right between level 3 and 4, damn Alice is good. "What the hell?" She whined in the cutest possible voice, "I hate Mondays." She was pouting. I couldn't help but to smile, "I'm glad this seems to amuse you Cullen. " She spat at me before trying the emergency phone. I guess it was out thanks to Alice. The little pixie planned all of this to get us to talk. The elevator won't move till I text Alice and tell her I'm ready. Bella sighed and sat in her corner.

"You know I'm surprised your not panicking." I said my voice completely calm.

"What's the point of panicking?" She snapped," It's not gonna get us out any faster, and we can't really do anything with our cell phones down." Bella always reasoning.

"Bella I want to tell you something." I began in a guarded voice. I already know Bell's going to be difficult but I still had hope. I barely got to finish my sentence before Bella pulled out her ipod and "Addicted" by Saving Abel came blaring through the speakers. I started scowling as I heard the lyrics- _I'm so addicted to the thing you do when your going down on me in between tthose sheets...-_I had to stop listening then because very compromising pictures of Bella started flashing through my head causing the elevator to be a little bit more uncomfortable. I pretty much sat in an elevator for 3 hours while Bella read and pretended to listen to music. After a while I couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Bella. This is enough!" I yelled. She continued to ignore me flipping the page of her thousand year old book, Pride and Prejudice. I swear she had the same one in high school. I sighed, "Bella I know you can hear me your ipod died about a half an hour ago," She flipped another page, "Well I guess you'll just listen...Bella I love you. I've loved you since the first day you fell into me at Forks High School causing that beautiful blush. " She rolled her eyes and turned another page. Ha she was listening now for a response, "Damn it Bella these past 8 years have been hell for me too so stop acting like a bitch and hear me out." I could hear I just hit a nerve. Finally!! She put her book down walked over to me and... slapped me! Really Hard!! I covered my cheek with my hand as she went and sat down like nothing happened. I sat there in complete shock till he voice broke through,

"Edward," Her vocie freaking gave me goose bumps it was so cold, "whatever happened in you life for the past 8 years should have had nothing to do with me. You were the one who took my heart stepped on it and kicked it back to me in pieces- Alice I can't stay with her it isn't worth it, "she mocked me, "So the least you could do is leave me the fuck alone and ignore me the way I fucking ignore you." Damn that shit hurt. i felt my eyes becoming wet for the first time since high school. Damn I'm a pussy.

"I'm sorry Bella. I..I can't" I stuttered as she looked over to me her brown eyes filled with pain. I took a deep breath. Even though she would be pissed this is something I had to tell her, "Bella there's something I have to tell you about that day..." and my story began.

**I know you were expecting the confession**

**I promise to get it out before **

**the Winter Break!!! 7 more days.**

**Title: Misery Business- Paramore**


	11. Chapter 11 Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Author's Note**

**Finally the big confession just like I promised.**

**Well here it is...Please review I need**

**feed back telling me if the reason**

**was good enough.**

**Chapter 11 Confessions**

**EPOV**

"I... I didn't want to hurt you," I stuttered as she rolled her eyes. That was expected. "I don't know how to start..." She was staring at the floor as I tried to control my nerves.

"How bout the beginning jackass." She responded angerly. So I took a deep breath and began.

"Remember that night after prom when i had to wait for youu to come down from your room?" She nodded her hear in acknowledgement, "Well I had to wait with your dad and he told me," I took a deep breath before continuing. I already knew she was going to be pisses, "" I said really fast hoping to get it over with. She glared at me and said.

"Edward stop bull shiting." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"He told me that if I didn't break up with you he would never let me see you again, and that he was chief of police and would use his power against me....he pretty much said he would send me to jail if I didn't let you go. He said and I quote, "I'm not letting my baby girl give up her education to NYU for some future crack head that's gonna break her heart."" I mocked his voice before continuing, "and Renee just sat there nodding along," Bella tenses up a little at the mention of Renee had to figure that out later, "Bella why didn't you tell me you got a full ride to NYU I would have went to New York with you." Her eyes got really big when I mentioned the scholarship. Yup busted. This girl was about to give up a scholarship to NYU so she could go to Washington University with me.

"Your a liar Edward!" She cried, "My dad would never threaten you you were perfect back the n why would he..." I sighed how was I going to get her to believe me?

"Bella I don't blame him. I honestly wasn't going to listen to his threats till he told me about the scholarship. That fucking changed everything. Bella why didn't you tell me?" I asked years of pain and betrayal coming through my voice.

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to go to NYU? That just maybe I wanted to stay in Washington, not move acroos the country? No you didn't because you're a jackass! And I still don't think my dad threatened you. He wouldn't have done that."

I just shrugged and said "Call him," as I passed her the phone. She looked at it and shook her head.

"I wish I could you prick but he's recuperating," I looked at her completely confused. Recuperating from what.... "yea cancer the fucking cancer got him." Ohhh I'm an idiot thats what brought the dog here in the first place.

"It's good he made it," I said my voice ringing with how much I ment it. I've never blamed Charlie for what happened with Bella he did what he thought was best and so did I, "Just call Renee then." She looked at me her eyes flashing with anger.

"Can't." Her voice was cold and clipped, "Wait how the fuck am I supposed to call anybody? You're not supposed to have service." She looked down at the phone then up at me. Oh shit! I'm in trouble. Her face could make hell freeze over at that moment. "What the hell EDWARD!!?? YOU HAD SERVICE ALL THIS FUCKING TIME AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!" She threw the phone at me causing it to land in my lap, "YOU FUCKING TRAPPED ME IN THIS ELEVATOR FOR 3 1/2 HOURS FED ME ALL THIS BULL SHIT ABOUT MY FAMILY AND...." she stopped mid sentence and looked up at me her big brown eyes glistening with tears, "Please tell me my dad didn't threaten you. Tell me it was a lie." Damn it I wish I could. I wish I could change everything. I couldn't speak and I didn't have to she saw the look on mmy face curled up in a ball and cried. I couldn't just sit there and watch her cry so I crawled over to her and picked her up cradling her in my arms.

"Shhhs Bella ...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." i whispered to her. I felt like a prick for all the pain I've caused her.

"No Edward It's not your fault." She began pushing away from me. I let go of her reluctantly, "Get us out of here now." Her voice became cold, "I have a trip to take, and Edward we'll talk when I get back." I nodded moving farther away from her and texted Alice telling her we were ready.

"Bella where is Renee?" I asked but immediatly regretted it. Her eyes turned hard as she answered.

"She's dead to me." I opened my mouth to ask for more info but was cut off, "I t doesn't concern you Edward." She said as the elevator began to move, "THANK GOD!!" She exclaimed as the doors opened leading into the office.

**Author's Note**

**Ok don't hate me but I may not update for**

**a while. I mean it's vacation time and I won't have my writing **

**material but don't worry I won't abandon this story.**

**Title: Confessions-Usher**


	12. Chapter 12 Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Author's Note**

**Yup I'm finally back sorry it took so long but when **

**I got back from break my **

**computer had a virus so I couldn't do anything but I'm**

**back now…I know this chapter is really short but I **

**wanted to give you guys something like a recap…I already **

**have the next chapter written so expect that really soon**

…**And hopefully you can forgive me for not writing.**

**Chapter 12: Homeward Bound**

BPOV

I'm not going to say I believed Edward's story right away but the more I thought about it in that little elevator the more I realized it could be true. The look in his eyes was enough to tell me he wasn't lying. As anybody could guess I was pissed at Edward, my dad, and my no good two-timing mother. I was pissed at Edward because he listened to them. I was pissed at my dad because he threatened the love of my life, and I'm pissed at the thing called my mother because she probably pushed Charlie and even if she didn't she went along with it. I know I probably hurt Edward when I walked out the elevator but I have some stuff I need to deal with before I face Edward. That's the reason I'm on this plane two seats away from Jake, who I'm still not talking to, on my way to forks. Does my dad know…nope…my mom…who gives a shit…I don't even know where she is. Damn it I forgot to pack underwear that means I get to go shopping at that cute little underwear store in Port Angles…wow that's a random thought but that's what happens when your on a plane for 5 + hours, and are trying to mentally prepare your self for your father…

EPOV

She left after the story and that was it…I can't say I blame her I mean that's a lot to take in but still she just left. I was kind of depressed when she left. I knew she wasn't going to fly back into my arms and just continue like we were in high school but there was some part of me that hoped. It's obvious Bella's been through a lot since school Charlie with high school…Renee with what ever…shitty friends like Jacob…me as a memory…damn I hope she could forgive me. I messed up badly and I'm praying she'll at lease consider giving me another chance…I think today was a little progress towards at lease friendship. She let me hold her…yea it was only for a minute and she was distraught but still...and she said we'll talk later…I have no choice but to hope that's good…No choice but to hope she'll be my Bella again.


	13. Chapter 13 Try Sleeping With a Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note**

**Told you this update would be fast…**

**I felt really bad about not writing**

**Sooner.**

Chapter 13: Try Sleeping With a Broken HeartBPOV

"Charlie!" I yelled while banging on the door "Charlie Swan open up!" I banged. Now I'll admit it. This wasn't the way nI planned to confunt him but when I pulled up to the house all the anger I had came boiling up an well here I am.

"Hold on Damn it…I swear…" Charlie yelled as the locks began to jiggle. "Bella what in…" His sentence died off when he saw my face.

"What the hell Dad!" I yelled, " You had no right to tell Edward I got a scholarship to NYU!" His face face drained of color, "Yea I know all about you threatening him!" I stopped to take abreathe and wipe my tears. Charlie took my arm and pulled me intothe house where I automatically flopped down on the couch. He came and sat across from me as I continued, "You threatened him and forced him to break my heart…How could you Charlie? How could you? 8 years of my life have beeen hell because you threatened the person who had my heart." I finally stopped and stared at him.

"Bella I am so sorry." Wow he really did look torn up about it, "I'm so sorry but I'm guessing won't cut it. You want an explination." I nodded my head, "We'll about 9 years ago Renee started threatening me with a divorce. Saying that I ruined her life and how she never wanted to be stuck in this backwards town," I could see how much she hurt him and well yea she's a bitch. "but I was still in love with her so I begged her to stay. I was still begging the day you got your acceptance letter. That's when the alternatives came. Icould still remember her voice, _Eighter you get those two to break up or we break up _ _It's not right for my daughter to be happier than me. _At this point I was desperate enough to do it." I was beyond pissed at my so called mother. How could she do this to Charlie? To me? "I'm so sorry Bella…I gave up your happiness for my hope," He started crying. Never in my 26 years have I seen Charlie cry, not even through the cancer but now his face was tear stricken causing me to run over to him sit on his lap and break down like I used to when I was five. "I'm so sorry Bella please forgive me….please…please…please" He just kept repeating pleasewhile burying his head in my hair

"Daddy." I said as I lifted his chin so I could look into his eyes, "you were in love and being in love makes you do stupid things so in my eyes there's nothing to forgive you for." I gave him a watery smile, "So lets go watch TV and eat pizza." I was going to deal with Renee later…As I was getting ready for bed I began formulating a plan…I need Edward for this.

_E,_

_Pack ur bags we're goin 2 Missouri_

_B_

_B,_

_Why?_

_E_

_Eddie,_

_Do u trust me_

_B_

_Bella,_

_Not wen u cal me Eddie…but yea y?_

_E_

_Eddie,_

_B redy thurs..im comin hme 2morrow_

_B_

_B,_

_Y!!_

_Eddie_

_If u must kno we're goin 2 c Renee._

_B _

Author's Note

**Yup pretty fast update…If you want faster ones**

**like this I need reviews they're**

**my motivation…**

**Song: Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart –Alicia Keys**

**Her new CD is awesome!!!**


	14. Chapter 14 I'm Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated to it.

Chapter 14-I'm BackEPOV

Bella texted me the weirdest thing ever telling me we're going to Missouri to see Renee. I can't say I'm not happy hell I'm ecstatic nut I'm still concerned. All these cryptic messages and now Bella's knocking at my door…Oh shit Bella's knocking at my door! I rushed to the door tripping in the process but making it there

"Hi Edward." Her face was void of all emotion but she was carrying two suitcases.

"Hi Bella…" I said opening the door wider so she could come in, "Why and for how long are we going to Missouri?" I asked completely confused by the whole thing.

"We're going to see my mother and show the trick she didn't ruin us. " I looked her completely confused ruined us how…I guess Bella saw the question written on my face so she sat me down and told me everything that happened at Charlie's'. I was pissed who in their right mind wouldn't be… "And when we go to Missouri we're going to act like a perfect couple and we're staying till I get my explanation." She finished. I liked her plan and not because it involved me touching her but because it was a good plan.

"I like it, " I said, "and Bella no offense but Renee's really fucked up.' She smirked at me,

"You don't know the half of it.' She said sarcastically but something in her eyes told me she was serious, "So come on Eddie our flight is leaving in 2 hours. ' I groaned at the nickname but got up to follower her. This trip is what I needed, I can get my Bella back, and I'm going to use every opportunity this trip provides.

BPOV

Yea I kind of threw this at Edward but he's taking it in strides and going with everything I say now matter how out landish. I think he thinks I'm still mad at him or I didn't forgive him. I'm really not…but I'm, not ready to jump back into bed with him no matter how fuckable he looks standing there completely confused.

"Hi Edward," I said trying to keep my voice void of any emotion. Ever since the truth came out all I've been thinking about is Edward. I knew I never got over him but now it's ridiculous his voice makes me quiver. It's like all the years of pent up sexual frustration came back at the same time.

"Hi Bella," He said as he opened the door wider. Damn his voice is so fucking sexy ok Bella… breathe, "Why and for how long are we going to Missouri?" He asked his sexy velvet voce completely flustered. Guess it's time to fill him in. My plan was perfectly simple. We were going to go to that bitch Renee's house, act like the perfect couple and shove it in her face. Then I'm going to confront her and hear her explanation and that's it. Hopefully I can talk to Edward too because I can't take much more of this frustration. I could tell Edward was pissed of by the time I was done. He was defiantly all in.

"I like it" He said, "and Bella… no offence but Renee's really fucked up." I smirked at him he really had no idea; this is only a piece of what Renee's capable of.

"You don't know the half of it," was my answer. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was time to go, "So come on Eddie, our flight leaves in two hours." He groaned probably from the name but got up to follow me anyway

~ON THE PLANE~

EPOV

"Bella please stop fidgeting.' I begged covering her hands with mine…we had about 20 minutes left of the flight and Bella wouldn't stop fidgeting I could tell she was nervous.

"I can't help it I haven't had any type of contact with my mother in the last 5 years. Charlie talked to her 3 years ago and this was the last place she was." Wow completely cut off wonder what she did, "I don't even know if she still lives here let alone if she's still alive. I mean…

"Bella" I cut in squeezing her hand slightly, "What did your mom do." Bella looked at me sharply and I could tell she didn't want to talk about it but I mean come on I had to know something…I squeezed her had again loving the contact, and prompted for her to continue.

"I'll give you the short version. The long version can wait till we're in bed sometime." I looked at her so quickly my neck cracked as I smirked. Did she really just say that? Her eyes got really big and a hint of a blush crossed her cheeks.

"So you thing about me in bed huh." She rolled her eyes.

"Can it Cullen…If you want to hear the reason.

"K Swan," I responded smirking, "as long as you think about it…hell I know I do…that's why I don't wear sweats anymore." She chose to completely ignore me and continued.

"Renee dumped Charlie the week after he was diagnosed with cancer and off with some minor league player named Phil whatever. Short simple, and sweet." Well there's really nothing sweet about that but I could tell Bella didn't want to go any further that that so I just nodded. The plane ride continued in silence and before we new it we were knocking on Renee's door. I squeezed Bella's hand as the door swung open to a little kid about five years old. If Bella was shocked she hid it well…I guess the acting has begun.

"Hey:" I said bending down to the kids level…I gasped at how much she looked like Bella, "is…is Renee here? I asked trying to get back to normal. The kid stared at Bella and me for another second before running back inside yelling

"Mommy, Mommy there's a man at the door and a lady that looks just like me!" I stood up and wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders as she whispered

"I'm mot surprised."

"You ok Bella?" I whispered into her ear, "you ready for this?" She nodded before wrapping her arms around my waist as a very haggard Renee come to the door with a baby in her arms and a cigarette hanging out her mouth which dropped to the ground when she saw us.

"Hi Renee…"

Author's Note Yes Renee's back. I really have nothing to say so review…

**Oh my computer crashed so it's going to take a little**

**Longer to update…Review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Note

**Yes I'm back finally…I'm so sorry for this late update**

**I feel awful but my computer hasn't been fixed yet**

**And I haven't found time to use someone else's till now so**

**Yea here's chapter 15.**

Chapter 15: HomecomingBPOV

"Hi Renee…" I said as I smirked at my mother's shocked face and pulled Edward closer. He may think this is all a show but I really couldn't do this without him. He makes me stronger, "Smoking with a baby…" I shook my head slowly, "You know better than that." Renee had yet to change from her shocked state. "Anyway," I said with fake enthusiasm as Edward kissed my head sending jolts through my body, "We haven't seen you in like forever and decided to pay you a visit. So is that my sister and brother?" I asked motioning to the little boy in her arms and the little girl at her feet who's eyes got really big when she heard the word sister. I bent down to her eye level. "Hi what's your name?" I asked. She was really adorable with big brown eyes pale skin and straight light brown hair probably matching that man my mom's with.

"Arabella…are...are you really my sister?" She asked her cute little girl voice causing me to smile.

"Well Arabella if that right there is your mother." I said gesturing to Renee, "then I am most defiantly your sister, and I'm Isabella but everybody calls me Bella." She smiled at me really big before pointing at Edward.

"Who's that?" She whispered in awe. I looked back at Edward and gasped he was perfect…and it's done…all the walls I built up gone. I needed him back. He was standing there in a white t-shirt and cargos with some chucks but the sun was hitting him in all the right places giving him an angelic glow.

"That's Edward, the one I love," I whispered back as he gave me that crooked grin.

"He looks like an angle." She said in awe once again. Edward snickered as I straightened up smiling at him before turning to Renee,

"So can we come in?" She nodded and opened the door wider.

"Your…your…here.' Renee whispered as I began looking around still grasping Edward's hand. The house was beautiful and eccentric just like Renee.

"Yup," I said with fake cheeriness, "So lets sit and we can catch up." I said pulling Edward's had and flopping down on the couch. "So what's his name?" I asked gesturing to the baby in her hands as she sat across from me.

"Anthony…" She responded quietly, "Bella what are you doing here?" I looked at her cold eyes and haggard appearance, and frayed clothes and frowned.

"I can't come and see my mother? Where's the guy?"

"Phil's working," she answered emphasizing the Phil, "and you can't come here and ruin my relationship. So you have to leave." My mouth dropped open as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and spoke

"Renee do you really thin that low of Bella and I? We just came to see how you've been. Can we at lease stay a couple of days so Bella can get to know her siblings?" Renee hesitated a minute till she gave in.

"Fine. Let me show you to your guest room." She led me up the stairs that were lined with pictures of Arabella and Anthony causing me to smile. She led us down a hall and opened a door to your generic guess room. "You guys can freshen up or whatever. I have to start dinner." I did a double take at that as Edward laughed. Renee doesn't cook

"Come on Bella." He said dragging me into the room and kicking the door shut, "lets get comfortable and catch up on some sleep. I guess I'll get the floor." He said looking dejectedly at the floor causing me to laugh.

"No Edward the bed's big enough we can share." I said as I pulled out some sweats and went to the joining bathroom to change. When I came out Edward was sprawled out on the bed snoring lightly. He looked so sweet and sexy I had to touch him. I began with his eyelids and nose, trying not to stir him, down to his sexy lips. One kiss wouldn't hurt. I leaned my head down holding my hair back and softly brushed my lips against his, once twice, the third time with a little more pressure. Then I was on my back and he was kissing me. I broke away gasping for air,

'I thought you were sleeping." I whispered.

"I was," He whispered back running his hands through my hair, "but I can't sleep through you kissing me. I've dreamed about it too often."

"Well you don't have to dream any longer." I said as I pulled his face back down to mine. His soft lips starting the fire that lay dormant for far too long. He pulled away causing me to groan.

"Bella?" He asked, "What does this mean for us?" I sighed and pushed him away instead rolling over to my side to face him. He was right we needed to talk.

"Edward honestly the last eight years sucked and I blamed you. I was hurt, damaged even and nobody could get to me. I locked myself in a box, laughing and smiling at the right times but never really feeling. Till I saw you that day at work sitting there looking like my own personal Adonis come to bask in my pain." I smiled and rubbed my hand across his cheek, "So many emotions were running through me that day but mostly anger and a morbid curiosity as to why you did it. Both of these dissipated that day in the elevator. My anger transferred to Charlie and Renee, and honestly Edward I'm tired." I fell back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling, "Tired of being angry and chasing answers, but mostly of fighting what I want. I want you Edward. I want to give us another chance."

Author's Note

**Finally back together… hoped you**

**Liked the chapter**

**Title: Homecoming by Kanye West**


	16. Chapter 16 Together Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related but the rest is mine.

**Author's Note;**

**OMG I'm soooooooo sorry everybody**

**You all probably hate me for taking so long to update but my**

**Computer crashed and this is the first chance I've had to type this chapter.**

**I hope you guys forgive me and continue reading my story…**

Chapter 16:Together AgainEPOV

I woke up the best way possible. To Bella kissing me. It was light not a lot of pressure and I was about to respond when she did it again so I decided to wait to see what she'd do next. The third time was with more pressure and I couldn't help but to respond. I flipped us over so I was hovering over her and began kissing her praying it wasn't just a dream. She broke away from the kiss gasping for air before whispering,

"I thought you were sleeping." Yea like I could sleep through that. The thing I've been waiting for since that day in her office.

"I WAS," I whispered hoping she'd kiss me again, "But I can't sleep through something I've dreamed of so often."

"Well you don't have to dream any longer." She whispered pulling me back down to her lips. Creating that electrical feeling I always feel when I touch her. I pulled away slowly before my lust got out of hand and stared into her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, "What does this mean for us?" She sighed and pushed me off of her causing my heart to plummet but then she turned to me. I guess she was ready to talk. She began and told me all of her emotions. Amazingly I understood what she was talking about and I couldn't help but feel responsible for her pain and confusion so when she said,

"I want you Edward. " I just stared at her in complete shock. She wants me! ME! She wants- "Edward." Her voice snaps me out of my mental happy dance, "Say something!" I looked into her worry filled eyes smiled, leaned forward and kissed her, hard. I put ever emotion I've ever felt towards her into that one kiss. I continued kissing her till she pulled away gasping for air. Even then my lips didn't leave her skin. They moved down to her neck where I was kissing licking and sucking my lust filled haze growing with every moan she elicited. I moved back to her lips easily pushing her tongue into her warm waiting mouth causing her to moan. She wrapped her legs around and I automatically grinded into her causing us both to groan in pleasure. I began to remove her shirt when I hear Renee yell,

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING S-E-X IN THIS HOUSE!!! IF SO HELP ME GOD!!" Bella stilled her hands that were currently roaming my chest and sighed.

"Talk about a buzz kill Huh?" She said before lightly pushing against my chest for me to get off. I sighed and adjusted myself before rolling onto my back. "So does this mean you want to try again?" she asked timidly as if my answer would be a no.

"Bella that would be a HELL Yes!" She smiled leaned forward and kissed me.

"I'm happy Edward. We deserve this." I leaned up to kiss her again when we heard a man's voice down stairs. I guess Phil's home.

Author's Note

**I know I'm a horrible person for making you all wait so long**

**But hopefully this chapter makes up for it somewhat.**


	17. Chapter 17 Daddy's Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.

Author's Note

**Yup Chapter 17's here already hope you like it**

Chapter 17-Daddy's Home

BPOV

OMG! OMG! OMG! Phil's here. What do I do? Should I go down there? I can't do this. Why did I even come here? I glance at Edward panic probably written all over my face.

"Come on Bella lets go meet him." Edward said stretching his arm out to mine. The epitome of clam. I shock my head frantically

"No Edward I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to meet the man who tore my life apart." I may have been over exaggerating but I didn't care. Understanding dawned on Edwards face and he crouched down to my eye level.

"Bella, love. This man didn't tear your family apart your mother did that. She was being selfish. She didn't need to string Charlie along or bring you into it. So you already stood up to the real monster. Phil's gonna be a piece of cake. Now," He stood up straight and reached for my hand, "let's go meet Phil." I hesitantly put my hand into his. Edward was right as always but I still couldn't help but to feel nervous as Edward led me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Renee was talking quietly to a bald man who looked about 30. This must be Phil.

EPOV

I could tell Bella was nervous. She was gripping my hand like she would die if I let go but she needed to do this for her closure. As I red my throat causing Renee and Phil to look towards us I pushed Bella forward. Her grip tightened on my hand as the room grew silent.

"Awkward." I whispered, causing Bella to elbow me and Phil clear his throat

"Well I guess this is the famous Isabella I've heard so much about." I rolled my eyes. Obviously not prick if you did you wouldn't have called her Isabella. He took a step towards us causing Bella to lean into me and me to put a protective arm around her waist.

"It's Bella," Bella whispered as I kissed her hair, "Just Bella, Renee's oldest daughter just incase she didn't inform you." I squeezed her side, "and this is Edward my boyfriend the same one from high school that some people felt they needed to rip us apart." I squeezed Bella's side as Renee gasp,

"You Knew?!" She asked in shock. Bella ignored her and continued looking at a completely confused Phil.

"Know what?" He asked completely bewildered.

"It's not important Phil." Bella said I could feel her backing into me and knew she had enough for now, "You can ask Renee if anything but Edward and I are gonna go back to our room we didn't get a chance to rest before you came in." With that Bella turned and began walking towards the stairs. I threw a quick nod and nice to meet you to Phil and followed Bella out. Neither of us talked till we reached the guest room.

BPOV

I did it! I talked to Phil and didn't freak! I swear I couldn't have done it without Edward but Damn it I did it!!! I'm jumping around the guest room like a rabbit on crack. Till I stop and look at Edward's amused face with a goofy ass grin on mine.

"I did it Edward! I did it!!" I bounded over to him bouncing on the bed causing his whole body to shift. I crawl over to him till I'm directly over him, "Thank you Baby." I whisper as I lean down to peck him on the lips," Thank… you…so… much…" I say kissing him in between every word.

"Wel…Welcome Baby." I smirk at how strained his voice sounds. I move back to his lips as his arms come around my waist to pull me closer.

"I'm so happy right now Bella so happy." He whispers against my lips.

RPOV

Phil turns to me about 10 minutes after Edward and Bella have left. His eyes full of questions. Questions that I really don't want to answer. I thought I got rid of all that Forks drama when Isabella went away to school… Well I guess you can't run from your past. To tell the truth or lies… definitely lie.

"So what did she know?" He ask…ok time to start acting,

"Oh Phil it was horrible. Charlie, Bella's father, threatened Edward that if he didn't break up with Bella he'd be put in jail." Phil's shock was evident on his face,

"He Did What!?!" Hells as I try to shush him I didn't need Isabella to hear this.

"Yea I begged him not to do it over and over again. I even promised I wouldn't leave him but he wouldn't listen he still did it and Edward broke up with Bella being a selfish piece a shit afraid of a little jail time. So Bella's heart was broken and she moved to New York. I was disgusted with Charlie so I left you already knew I didn't love him and was just staying for Bella. Little Bella was my life. She--"

"BULL SHIT!!!" Somebody yelled from behind me. I turned to see Isabella and Edward standing there… Oh shit how much did she hear!?! Tears were running down her face and Edward looked absolutely livid.

Author's Note

**Ok so I kind of like this chapter so I expect a lot of reviews.**

**I hope you guys aren't disappointed.**

**Please Read and Review**


	18. Chapter 18 Lies Lies Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related in this story.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 18: Lies, Lies, Lies

BPOV

Edward and I were in the middle of a heavy lust filled make out session when I heard Phil yell,

"He Did What?" followed by my mother's shushing. So I decided to investigate. I jumped off Edward and looked down at him giggling at what I saw. There was a giant bulge in his pants and his eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

"Come on Tent Boy lets see what Phil's yelling about." He got out of bed and followed me down the stairs where I stopped at the bottom whe4n I heard my mom's voice. I motion for Edward to come closer and we started listening.

"I even promised him I wouldn't leave him but he wouldn't listen he still did it and Edward broke up with Bella being a selfish piece a shit afraid of a little jail time. So Bella's heart was broken and she moved to New York. I was disgusted with Charlie so I left you already knew I didn't love him and was just staying for Bella. Little Bella was my life. She--" I couldn't let her sit there and lie about Charlie any longer.

BULL SHIT!" I yelled as I stepped into the doorway. I watched Renee visibly stiffen and slowly turn towards me all the color drained from her face when she saw my tear streaked face.. I have no clue what Edward's face looked like but I doubt it was pleasant.

"How could you mother? How can you lie about Charlie like this?" My voice went quiet at the last words. "How can you sit HERE and CLAIM to LOVE PHIL and lie to him!" I was yelling again. Edward put his hand on my shoulder trying to clam me the same time a little hand pulled on my jeans.

"Bella?" A small voice whispered causing e to look down into Aarabella's innocently confused big brown eyes. I feel so bad for this little girl look who her mother is, a pathological liar. I reach down and pick her up cradling her to my chest.

"You know Phil when your ready to hear the real story come to me till then I'm gonna go play with my little sister and brother whenever he wakes up." I turned and left expecting Edward to automatically follow but he wasn't, "You coming baby?" He nods slowly

"In a second love I'll meet you up there." I shrug my shoulders and continue to Aarabella's room.

EPOV

I can't believe the bullshit this lady tries to spin. Are you fucking serious? And she called me a piece of shit. I'm glad Bella stopped her cause I don't know how much more of that shit I could have listened to. I know Bella went upstairs because she didn't want to loose it in front of her sister. That really was an adorable little girl. So yea Bella left and I'm left facing this piece of shit and her husband I completely ignore Renee and turn to Phil.

"You married one fucked up pathological liar Phil." The poor man looked completely confused. " I can't tell you anything till Bella's here nut you just know you married a liar." I glanced at Renee, shook my head in disgust, and left the room. Time to find Bella.

PPOV

Oh my gosh. What do I do who do I believe Renee or Bella? I'm so confused. I mean what the hell just happened? Is what Renee just said really bull shit or what… Bella looked so sincere and Edward looked ready to kill somebody.

"Renee…" I turned to my…wife… " What are they talking about?" I looked into her frantic eyes. Is she telling the truth? If she weren't it wouldn't be a first.

"Nothing Phil ignores her. I did… see Bella has skitsophernia and if she skips pills she hallucinates… she probably skipped her pills since she got here. As a matter of fact I should go check on her." She ran out the door… What the hell? I know nothing's wrong with Bella so does that mean Renee's lying? Only one way to find out. I must talk to Bella and Edward.

Author's Note

**So that's chapter 18 I'm working on 19 now.**

**Umm so I don't know if I'm adding **

**Lemons to the story yet…It's up to you guys review with your answers**

**Should there be lemons or not?**


	19. Chapter 19 Truth Be Told

**Author's Note**

**Umm so I know you all probably really hate me. I **

**Promised this chapter like 12 months ago. **

**Yea I suck!**

**Well I have good/bad news depending on how you look**

**At it…This story will end **

**Soon. I'll have a better idea at how many chapters are left **

**at the end of this one.**

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me…the rest does.

**Chapter 19: Truth Be Told**

EPOV

After I left the room I went upstairs and found Bella playing dolls with Arabella. The sight made me smile even thought I was beyond pissed. I cleared my throat as I entered the room. When Bella looked up at me I could literally feel her sadness and it made me feel worse. Like what the fuck was Renee thinking? But Bella needed me right now so I did the only thing I could think to do. I went to her sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face into my chest and started sobbing. I hugged her and rocked her while Arabella on looked horror stricken; I had to get Bella out of her room. So with very fake enthusiasm I spoke to Arabella.

"Hey Mini Bells, Bella and I are going back to our room, Ok. We'll be out later and we'll both play with you. Alright girliee?" She looked at me her eyes filled with worry making her look so much more like, my love, Bella. I hope out kids look like their exactly mother although I'm slightly bias.

"Ok Edward… is Bella going to be ok?" She asked her sweet voice melting my heart. My kids are going to be so spoiled.

"Yea she is Mini B." I answered while standing up and cradling Bella bridal style, "But good luck to you Kid." I gave her a small smile as I walked out the room knowing that statement would confuse her but she needed it living with that monster as a parent. I entered the room and laid Bella and me on the bed. She had stopped sobbing and was sniffling. I hated it when she cried and promised to never again be the cause of those tears.

"Thank You." I heard her whisper. Why the hell is she thanking me?

"For what?" I really didn't know.

"For being you, for being here, for being my rock. I couldn't have done any of this without you. I freaking love you Edward Cullen!" She loves me! I will never get tired of those words leaving her mouth. Ever. I tilted her head up towards me so I could gaze into her big brown eyes.

"Say it again."

"I love you Ed-" I didn't let her finish the sentence before ii was kissing her. This kiss wasn't like others it was filled with love and devotion not just lust although that was there. I pulled back and looked at her leaning my forehead against mine.

"I love you too." Three raps on the door interrupted our moment. I looked at Bella to see if she minded the intrusion. She gave me a slight nod so ii yelled out, "Come in!" The door opened to reveal Phil looking completely confused and torn apart. Ii motioned for him to come in so he went and sat at Bella's desk. Bella looked up at him with a blank face.

"You're ready for the truth." She stated rather than asked.

"Yea Bella," He whispered, "I think it's time." And the story, once again began.

BPOV

I've never been on such an emotional roller coaster ride as the one Edward Cullen brought into my life. I don't know how much more I can handle. The only thing that made any of this worth it was having my Edward back. Now Phil wants an explanation. After this one I'm going back home to keep my life going. No fuck that…I'm going to start a new life with Edward in it and forget all the bull shit that has made me unhappy for 8 years. But till then it's time to explain. I took a deep breath and began.

"Ok so Edward and I went to high school together and were completely in love. To the point that he actually convinced me to go to prom." I looked over at Edward and smiled before focusing on Phil. "That's when my dad comes in, he threatened Edward with jail time if we didn't break up. According to Edward my dad thought he was holding me back from my future at NYU. Which was bull cause my father new damn well I didn't want to go there. Anyway that and the threat of jail time made Edward break up with me." I took a deep breath about to launch back into the story when Phil interrupted me.

"Umm Bella not that this isn't interesting but what does it have to do with Renee?" I blinked at him a couple of times upset by his interruption. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and as an urge to continue.

"I'm getting to that Phil, anyway 8 years later Edward stumbles back into my life and explains everything. Being completely in shock and denial I went to confront my father. That's when I heard about Renee… About 9 years ago Renee began threatening Charlie with a divorce. Telling him how she wasn't happy and didn't want to be with him anymore. Charlie still loved her and begged her not to go. When my acceptance letter to NYU came she gave him an ultimatum. She said and I quote, "Either you get those two to break up or we break up." She didn't think it was fair for me to be happier than her. So Charlie broke us up… obviously Renee didn't stay with him but she got what she wanted to be happier than me. Well for a time but I got my Edward so I'm good. Honestly now that I know I have a little sister and brother I'm worried about them. Please don't let Renee hurt them like she hurt me." I looked up at Phil with pleading eyes; little Arabella really doesn't deserve that in her future. Neither does Anthony. Phil just looked at me and shook his head.

"Damn, Bella I damn… Fuck I need a walk." Phil got up and left the room. I turned and lay down on my stomach Edward followed.

"Sooo," He whispered, "Are we done here? Did you get what you came for?" I looked at him and smiled. I pretty much did. I didn't ask Renee why like I first planned to but I guess I never really needed to hear her excuses they would have been bull shit anyway.

" Yea we are and yea I did. Honestly Edward I'm ready to go home to life without baggage sadness and always wondering what I did wrong. This trip covered all the questions I originally had. I know what happened 8 years ago and I don't blame you or my dad for your actions. I love you Edward and you make me happy but where do we go from here?" I look up into his beautiful green eyes waiting for an answer. How could I go 8 years without this beautiful man? Without feeling his warmth or being able to kiss him?

" Well Isabella Swan we are going to first hop on the plane and fly back home. Then we are going to go to your apartment pack your stuff and take all that stuff back to my apartment and unpack them there. Then we are going to ride to work together on Monday and tell my family how in love we are. How's that sound?"

I looked at him with this big ass goofy grin that showed gums and all.

"Honestly Cullen it sounds like your asking me to move in if you are the answer's a definite yes." He got the same big ass goofy grin and pulled me into a soft kiss that reflected the love I felt. He pulled back.

" I love you Bella." He whispered before pulling me back to him. I freaking love this man!

Authors Note

**Ok this story has about one or two chapters left.**

**I'm not trying to draw it out.**

**I have a few other story ideas but**

**It's going be a while before I post another story. **

**I want to try my hand**

**at fiction press. I have no clue when the next chapter will be posted.**


End file.
